Geburtstagserinnerungen
by sol1na
Summary: Manche Geburtstage bringen besondere Ereignisse mit sich. Auch für Mamoru gab es einige, die er nie vergessen würde.


**Geburtstagserinnerungen**

Natürlich war Mamoru bewusst, dass es Geburtstage vor diesem gegeben haben musste. Für ihn war sein siebter aber der erste, an den er sich erinnerte. Ein Arzt wies ihn bei der Untersuchung darauf hin, weil er es gerade zufällig in seiner Akte gelesen hatte. Mamoru erinnerte sich an Hände, die er schüttelte, von Leuten, die er nicht kannte und daran, dass er dachte, Geburtstage mussten wohl was Besonderes sein, also sollte er sich diesen Tag nach der Untersuchung besser in den Kalender schreiben. Sonst würde er ihn sicherlich wieder vergessen.

* * *

Seinen nächsten Geburtstag feierte er mit einem bunten Papphütchen auf dem Kopf, auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl, der modrig roch und beunruhigend knatschte, wenn man sich zu viel bewegte. Aber Stühle waren auch zum Sitzen da und nicht zum herumzappeln, sagten die Betreuerinnen immer.

* * *

Als er vierzehn wurde, küsste ihn ein Mädchen, das mit ihm im Heim lebte. Sie hatte kein Geld um ihm etwas zu kaufen, sagte sie, aber sie wolle ihm trotzdem so gerne etwas schenken. Der Kuss war überraschend und nass und überhaupt nicht so, wie er sich küssen immer vorgestellt hatte, wenn er davon in Büchern las. Es spielten keine Geigen im Hintergrund, die Welt blieb nicht für ein paar Sekunden stehen und es kribbelte auch nicht in seinem Bauch. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und ihre großen rehbraunen Augen sahen ihn verunsichert an. Sie war hübsch und er mochte sie sehr gerne, deswegen ärgerte er sich darüber, dass sein Herz einfach nicht vor Begeisterung schneller schlagen wollte.

„Nichts", sagte er und zog sie wieder zu sich. Ihre langen Wimpern kitzelten ihn, als sie die Augen schloss.

* * *

Sein sechszehnter Geburtstag war still. Er hatte nicht gehen müssen, aber er wollte und so feierte er, indem er sein neues Apartment einrichte. Er grinste selbstzufrieden und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand, in der er immer noch den Schraubenzieher hielt, den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er auch den letzten Schrank endlich aufgebaut hatte.

* * *

Vier Tage vor seinem Geburtstag träumte er das erste Mal von ihr. Sie war eine Silhouette aus Silber und Weiß und ihre helle Stimme vermischte sich mit dem Nebel, der den Traum umgab. Zwei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag wachte er schweißgebadet auf und sein Herz klopfte so stark, dass er glaubte, er müsse daran ersticken.

„_Den Silberkristall. Bitte finde den heiligen Silberkristall!" _

Das war alles was sie sagte, immer und immer wieder. Aber ihre Stimme klang so traurig, so verzweifelt in ihrem Flehen, dass es ihm jede Nacht aufs Neue das Herz brach.

Er wollte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht küssen und ihr ins Ohr flüstern, dass alles gut werden würde.

Als er in der Nacht seines Geburtstages wach wurde und ihre Tränen weiterweinte, sie seine Wange hinunterliefen und einen salzigen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterließen, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie liebte.

* * *

Im nächsten Jahr lernte er tanzen. Er tanzte mit Worten, mit dem merkwürdigsten Mädchen, das er jemals getroffen hatte. Sie war Lebensfreude und einnehmend und alles, was Mamoru nie gewesen war. Sie zogen einander an, trafen sich immer wieder zufällig, und egal was der Tag für Launen auf ihn geworfen hatte, alles war wieder gut, nachdem sie Tango getanzt hatten.

Sie war Spaß. Er hätte sie liebend gerne zu Liebe werden lassen, aber Liebe war das Mädchen, das nachts in seinen Träumen weinte.

* * *

Am darauffolgenden Geburtstag klopfte es früh morgens an seiner Tür. Sie stand dort, in ihrer Schuluniform und streckte ihm ein kleines Törtchen, in dem eine schmale, bunte Kerze flackerte, entgegen. Es war neu für ihn. Nicht nur der Wirbel um seinen Geburtstag, auch der Gedanke, dass da jemand in seinem Leben war, dem es wichtig war, überhaupt einen Wirbel darum zu machen.

„Du musst die Augen schließen und dir was wünschen, wenn du die Kerze auspustest!"

Sie atmete durch den Mund, ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet, an ihrer Stirn klebte eine kurze Haarsträhne ihres blonden Ponys und der Kragen ihrer Schuluniform lag nicht richtig.

Zum ersten Mal stellte er fest, dass er Usagi mehr liebte als Serenity.

* * *

Der nächste Geburtstag an der er sich erinnerte, war der, an dem er zum ersten Mal mit ihr schlief. Der Tag war regnerisch, Mamoru würde niemals die Geräusche vergessen, die der gegen sein Fenster prasselnde Regen verursachte.

Ihre Lippen waren geöffnet und in ihren Augen flimmerte Nervosität und leichte Angst. Er Strich ihr das lange Haar hinters Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legte, aber sie lächelte. Mamoru war sich sicher, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte.

Er lag danach noch lange neben ihr, streichelte über ihren Arm und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen. Er war zu Hause.

* * *

Über neunhundert Jahre später war er wieder alleine. Sie war vorausgegangen, ein Jahr zuvor. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum er sie überlebt hatte.

Um ihn herum war es grau. Der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren, wehte ihm eine leichte Brise ins Gesicht und er roch den Sommer. Er schloss die Augen und sah sie vor ihm stehen und sie lächelte, breitete die Arme aus und alles wurde weiß und hell und erleuchtet. Er war wieder bei ihr.

Seinen letzten Geburtstag verbrachte er mit ihr in der Ewigkeit.


End file.
